


A Few Months Later

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [69]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Think you can do a fast forward on The Universal Cure for Stress? Wondering how things are going with Jared and Jensen since they started the whole infantilism thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Months Later

**Prompt:** Think you can do a fast forward on The Universal Cure for Stress? Wondering how things are going with Jared and Jensen since they started the whole infantilism thing.

 

Jensen’s feet ached. He’d been walking around all day, trying to please people and keep his job. A couple of interns had ruined the reports and Jensen had to spend two hours fixing everything—after firing the interns, of course. He just wanted to go home and curl up with Jared and his pacifier and maybe a bottle if Jared was nice enough to make him one. When he pulled into the driveway he felt like a zombie. He could barely fit the key in the lock before stumbling into the house. He kicked his shoes off and leaned against the doorframe for a little bit.

“Hey, honey,” Jared peeked his head around the corner. “How was your day?”  
Jensen shook his head. “I feel like ive been run over with a truck and then pooped on by a bird.”

Jared pulled Jensen into his arms and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, hon.”

Jensen let his head rest against Jared’s broad chest. “I think I need it.”

“’Kay, hon. Go upstairs and I’ll meet you there.”  
Jensen hurried up the stairs. He loved coming home and being taken care of by his boyfriend, letting Jared cuddle him and let go of all his control. Jensen stripped off his clothes and lay down on the bed, just like Jared always wanted before they started.

They’d been doing this for three months now and Jensen loved it just as much as he did the first time. When Jensen finally let himself drift into his Baby headspace he felt safe and free. Even the people at the office had commented that Jensen was more relaxed and calm.

Their sessions of infantilism had allowed Jensen to learn how to let go of some control. He closed his eyes and let himself stop thinking about everything he had to do at the office.

 

***

 

Baby was curled up on the bed with Daddy stroking his hair. “Hi, honey.”

Baby cooed and let his Daddy pet him and hold him softly in his arms. His onesie was really comfortable and his diaper was soft and clean. “Do you want a bottle?” Daddy asked.

Baby looked up at him hopefully and he chuckled. “Okay, sweetheart. You lie here and I’ll go warm it up, okay?” He handed Baby his blue teddy bear. “Snuggle with Bluey while I’m gone, okay honey?”

Baby’s arms were already around the soft teddy and his eyelids felt heavy. He felt Daddy place a gentle kiss on his head and slip quietly out of the room. Baby ran his fingers over the soft teddy. It was a little worn because he snuggled with it every night and dragged it with him everywhere, but Bluey would never fall apart. He was too strong. And even if Bluey did fall apart, Daddy would fix it.

His body felt heavy and he started to fall asleep. Daddy took that moment to re-enter the room. He was carrying the bottle and Baby gurgled happily. “I know, honey, I brought you the bottle. C’mere, I’ll feed you.” Daddy pulled him into his lap and propped him up. Daddy wrapped Baby’s hands around the bottle so they were both holding it. He guided the nipple to Baby’s mouth and he started to suck. The milk was warm and he slurped it greedily. “That’s it, honey,” Daddy crooned. “That’s my sweet boy.”

Baby snuggled into his arms and sucked every last drop out of the bottle, suckling even after the milk was gone. Daddy took the bottle and he whined. “I know, sweetie, I have this.” He handed Baby his pacifier and he started to suck on it happily. Daddy cuddled him and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He was humming under his breath.

Baby felt sleepy from his bottle and the snuggling. He yawned and started to fall back asleep. “That’s it, honey, go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?”

Baby felt his daddy’s head vibrate when he talked and the steady thump of his heart. It sounded like a lullaby, having the sounds of Daddy under his ear.

When Baby woke up, he stared at Daddy with his big eyes and made sad noises in his throat until Daddy groaned and got him another bottle. “You’re very manipulative, you know,” Daddy teased.

Baby just smiled and sucked on the nipple. The milk was sweet and he liked sucking. “You’re so sweet, I love you so much,” Daddy cooed. “Relax, I’m here to take care of you.”

 

***

Jensen woke up with his head pillowed on Jared’s chest. His boyfriend had helped him out of the onesie while he slept and slipped on a tee shirt. “Feel better?” Jared asked.

“What time is it?”

“Around 7:00,” Jared replied.

“Good, I’m hungry.”  
Jared gave him an amused look. “You had two bottles, how are you hungry?”  
Jensen slid onto his lap. “That may tide over a baby, but I really want a pizza. And you.” He nuzzled Jared’s neck.

Jared laughed. “I’ll order a pizza, and we can have fun afterwards. Adult fun.”

Jensen’s arms wound around his neck. “Thank you. I feel much better now.”   
“Good, honey.” Jared kissed the top of his head. “That’s my job.”

 


End file.
